Chaos Cerberus
by Big K Studios
Summary: Something I wrote when i was bored, it's a crossover of Sonic X, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball GT, Naruto and Legend of Zelda. And alot of other anime thrown in.
1. Episode 01

Chaos Cerberus

By: Firagamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Episode 01:

" Hey, Inuyasha pass the dumplings" Naruto said stuffing his face in eggroles.

" Get yourself!" Inuyasha scowled stuffing his face in roles.

" Hey these chilly dogs are the best" Sonic the blue hedgehog said washing down his carry out chilly dog with some cherry soda.

" Link, say something! Stop it with the mute personality!" Shippo teased jumping up and down on the green hero of time's head.

" Shippo! Sorry Mr. Link" Kagome apologized grabbing the pint sized fox demon or whatever he was a rat or something I dunno.

" Naruto you are so immature, where are your manners?" Sakura scolded Naruto while holding a pair of chopsticks.

This is everyday with those guys, always ordering chinese! Chinese! Chinese! Chinese! Why can't they order something from Pizza Hut or Mcdonalds it's always CHINESE! Oh Sorry hello out there, my name is Kelvis. 16 years old, 5'9, and I live out in the country, ya know open fields with a huge pond in my backyard. My parent's died in a car wreck when I was little and I'm living with my Grandpa out here in the country land, how those free loaders ended up living here was my grandpa's fault… It all happened about two weeks ago.

Flashback 

_It all happened about a week ago, It was thundering and raining, I had to heard all of the sheep into the barn along with the cows. The sky was pitch black and the lightening was striking telephone poles and such like a laser. _

_After finishing my tasks I came inside to see all of my favorite anime characters and afew more that I don't even know. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, (kid)Goku, Vegeta, Serena, Ami, Link, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango._

_Grandpa Kel told me they had drifted in with the storm, and they all told me the same thing. I thought what the hell and went along with the story. At first it was cool having them around. But then after afew days with them. I CAN'T STAND EM! I've secretly plotted ways to get them back to where ever the hell they came from!_

_And there annoyance isn't even the worst part about them being here. Ever since they came all sorts a bullshits been happening, our land would get attacked by demons, the small town alittle ways up the road would get constant reports of a black hedgehog and a fat guy calling himself the Eggman was destroying the town sending robots and stuff not to mention Sesshoumaru, Zabuza, Frieza, Cell and some dark queen sending people to look for life energy. ALL HELL HAS BROKE LOSE! _

Back

" Shut up or I'll blast you all!" Vegeta shouted. I was sitting upstairs in my room eating some eggroles and pork fried rice with some ice tea. Even way up here I can still hear them, If it were up to me I'd throw em all out.

As I ate and rambled on about my evil plots to get them outta here, my room door slowly creaked open, my eyes shot open as I took my eyes off of the mini TV on my dresser and peered at the door.

'Who the hell is it this time!' I thought taking abit of my chicken eggrole.

" Hey uh Kel it's me, Tails" the little fox boy said. Peeking his head in abit…

" Come in man" I said changing my mood completely, Tails is just about the only guy I can tolerate this household everyone else kinda sorta gets on my nerves Vegeta especially. Tails scurried in with his two tails waving as he walked.

" What's up man?" I asked.

" Ah nothing in particular just wanted to know what you were up to" Tails said jumping up on the bed.

" Well I was watching these Music Videos" I said gazing back on the screen. Beyonce was up shacking her rump it was awesome.

" Wow that lady is really pretty, like Sango" Tails said pointing to the tv.

" Good to see we got the same taste in women," I said.

" So do I!" Tails and I suddenly jumped up hitting our heads on the bottom of the upper bunk bed. Sitting behind us on the bed was Miroku in his meditation sitting position.

" Miroku?" I said rubbing my head.

" Yes this Beyonce in which you speak is very attractive" Miroku said rubbing his chin while watching TV. IT took forever explaining the means of television to the Inuyasha group. I then got up and stretched… I looked over at the digital alarm clock, it was 8:37pm. I then walked out of my room and into the hallway, I then walked up another level to get to the bathroom. There Serena and (kid) Goku were waiting outside. Holding each of their bladders,

" NARUTO HURRY UP I GOTTA GO!" Chibi Goku screamed banging on the door. " YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR THE PAST 45MINUTES!"

I walked over to the door and opened it. Inside, Naruto was viewing a hentai manga comic. My eyes grew wide, well I know now that Miroku isn't the only perv around here.

" Naruto this moment never happened" I said.

He stuffed the manga in his back pocket and bowed abit then whispered. " Thanks Kel san" Then I whispered back. " No problem man" while patting him on the shoulder. As soon as Naruto left I used the bathroom and washed up. When I came out Goku rushed inside faster than Sonic to an all you can eat ChiliDog stand.

" I then walked downstairs into the living room, where Kakashi, Ami, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Vegeta, Shippo, Sonic, Knuckles and Link were watching TV they were watching Rouroni Kenshin.

" Wow that guy's sword technique is awesome theirs no way I can pull off such moves with my old man's blade " Inuyasha said.

" Yea but everyone knows the weapon doesn't make the man" Vegeta snickered.

" say what!" Inuyasha said.

" Now calm down Inuyasha" Kagome said.

" You heard me you're a sissy boned dog boy without that stupid sword" Vegeta said.

" You wanna take this outside!" Inuyasha scowled throwing the down his sword.

" Gladly" Vegeta said walking out with Inuyasha.

" If you ask me their both idiots" Knuckles whispered to Link. The entire time I was drinking some left over lemonade while watching. I rushed outside, I wanted to see this. As soon as I stepped outside to where Inuyasha and Vegeta were about to bout instead of seeing Saiyan verses Dog Demon I seen a man about the size of Goldberg made of pure metal, he was slugging Inuyasha and Vegeta and tossing them around like they were nothing.

Immediately I ran over to the scene. Good thing I took all of those martial arts classes, I jumped up in the air and instead of landing a Bruce Lee drop kick I was punched aside with his colossal fist! I hit the dirt and started sliding on it like a skipping stone on a pond.

" Ow" I said rolling over in pain. The earth started to tremble everytime he took a step towards me. I took off of the ground and rolled aside while holding my stomach dodging his fist connecting with the earth.

" Damn" I said letting go of my stomach. I jumped up and punched him in the face four times from left to right in the jaw then kicked him twice ending with an uppercut. Boy lemme tell ya my hands and feet were killing me after that assault. I took more damage than he did… I seemed to have be pissing him off on account of his eyes turning red. He ran towards me and punched me in the jaw sending me flying into the side of my house and landing straight in the living.

" Whoa what happened to you, tried to break up the fight between Inuyasha and Vegeta?" Sonic asked.

" Nah he already did!" I said pointing to the huge metal brute whom was walking inside from the hole in he punched me through. My jaw was killing me, I've never felt such a hit my life, this guy will make Muhammad Ali sting like a butterfly and run like a bee!

" Whoa who is that!" Kagome shouted.

" That doesn't matter! All you need to know is that he's goin down!" Sonic rushed the metal maniac at hyper speed. While running he turned into a ball knocking the metallic dude outside of the house. Sonic landed on the ground and fell half-unconscious.

" Hey Sonic what happened?" We all crowded around his dazed body.

" What is that guy made of Titanium!" Sonic said rubbing his head. Sonic, Knuckles, Sango(in demon slayer jump suit with boomerang) Kagome, Shippo, Ami, Link, Kakashi and I rushed outside where the metal guy was getting up from Sonic's spinball attack.

" Okay Sailor Mercury!" Ami held up her little pen thing.

" Hey noway we don't have time for her to transform… into this Sailor chick let's just attack head!" I shouted. With that, Knuckles, Sonic and Link backed me up. We all jumped in the air at once, he punched Sonic sending him flying far to the right, punched Knuckles sending him flying left and uppercutted me sending me flying back from which I came and head butted Link sending him flying and landing on me.

" Link get off and watch where you swing that Master Sword man it's sharp" I said.

" Obviously brute force doesn't work" Sailor Mercury said looking reading calculations on her little scouter thing that covered her eye.

" Any ideas Too Too?" I asked.

" That's the last time you'll insult my skirt!" Ami er… Sailor Mercury said.

" Where's Inuyasha!" Kagome asked all concerned.

" I dunno this guy kicked Inuyasha and Vegeta's ass then tossed them both like they were nothing" I said. The earth started to shack as the metal bastard made his way over.

" This is for Inuyasha you big bully!" Kagome said pulling out an arrow and shooting it at his chest. The sacred arrow struck him, but had no effect it bounced off like it nothing I've ever seen before, now is when I started to get alittle scared.

" Sorry we're late I we had bathroom problems" Chibi Goku and Serena rushed outside. Serena took out her pen.

" Hey is there anyway you can skip your whole Sailor Moon transformation or speed it up?" I asked. After Serena transformed.

" I'm Sailor Moon protector of…"

" Hey shut it with your stupid dialogue we're the ones in trouble right now!" I said cutting her off.

" Okay so you've tried everything?" Sailor Moon asked.

" Yea and we're getting pounded" I replied.

" How about this then" Sailor Moon took off her magic tiara. " Okay, magic tiara attack" She tossed the glowing tiara at the big guy.

" 5bucks says this doesn't work!" a beat up Knuckles said.

" Your on" Shippo said shaking hands with Knuckles. The man stopped and slapped the tiara aside sending it flying into the background.

" Holy shit!" I said stepping back. Every watch as this big bastard made his way over slowly to kill us all. Okay when he gets about two meters from where I'm stand I'm gonna run like there is no tomorrow!

" Ha your pretty good to defeat all of my friends like that" Chibi Goku said. " Let's see how you contend with a Super Saiyan!" Goku then from little kid, to golden little kid.

" Let's go!" Goku rushed him in golden Aura. Goku then went to punching him in this stomach and kicked him in the forehead sending him flying into the crop fields.

" Now let's finish you off!" Goku landed and cupped his hands together. " KA…MA…HA…MA…HAAAAAAA!" Chibi Goku shot a huge beam of light into the crop field destroying everything in sight. When the smoke cleared, we all ran over to the crater and looked in, the metal guy was an android no doubt and he was missing a leg and an arm now. From nowhere a man small carrier came from the sky it was Dr. Eggman and hanging off to the left of the carrier was Shadow and Android 17.

" EGGMAN!" Sonic said running up.

" You sent this android!" I shouted.

" Yes with alittle help form my new friend Dr.Gero" He said laughing " Now Shadow!" Shadow tossed up a Chaos Emerald and in a huge white flash Eggman, that metallic android, 17 and Shadow were gone. We all looked dumbfounded at the sky for about five minutes.

" Oh well….(Yawn) whose up for bed eh?" I asked stretching.

" Yea I'm pretty tired too" Goku said floating in the air.

" What Inuyasha and Vegeta?" Knuckles asked.

"Their strong they'll turn up eventually" Sango replied as we all walked back in the house. I went back upstairs and into my room where Miroku and Tails were watching a 50-Cent, G-UNIT music video.

" Ah just another battle" I said sitting down. Ya fighting super natural beings ain't new around this house hold. All though I don't have super powers or anything I can still kick butt with my hands and feet. So I guess I'm considered apart of the team.

" So what did I miss?" I asked.

Meanwhile hanging from a Tree limb from very high up.

" Well this is humiliating" Vegeta said.

" Ya it would have been even more humiliating when I kicked her ass" Inuyasha said.

" You kick my ass… that is very funny dog boy" Vegeta replied.

" Whatever monkey man!" Inuyasha retorted.

" What did you call me?" Vegeta fused.

" You heard me you ape!" Inuyasha laughed. The two started to strangle eachother to point where the limb the both of them were hanging from left snapped. Inuyasha and Vegeta then look down to see the they were hanging on fall past them. They then look at each other.  
" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screamed falling to the ground.

End of Episode.


	2. Episode 02

Chaos Cerberus

By: Firagamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Episode 02

I woke up the next morning have to pull arms and legs off of me. Everyday I woke up I had to pull someone off of me. Naruto's foot, Sonic's arm, Goku's head etc. I got up and walked out of my room and into the empty sunfilled hallway. I then turned and walked up another set of stairs to the bathroom, Vegeta had just come out rubbing his chin. I walked in and found nothing but facial hair all in the bathroom sink.

" Yuck Vegeta if your gonna shave man have the decency to clean out the sink" I said sticking my head out of the bathroom door. I know one of the girls would scream their lungs out if they saw this. After taking care of my business I went back to my room, Miroku was sitting up right against a wall sleeping, Sonic was on my bed sleeping, Naruto was sleeping on my bed also, so was Goku and Knuckles. Tails, Link and Inuyasha was sleeping on the top bunk. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of baggy jeans, then walked over to my closet and pulled out a t shirt and my Iverson Jersey with a pair of beige boots. Walking past my coat hanger I grabbed my belt and went back up to the bathroom and changed. Once changed I walked downstairs where I saw Ami massaging my grandpa's shoulders on the couch.

" Yes right there…" He said.

I walked over across from Grandpa and finished putting my boots on.

" Okay Kelvis, Ms. Sango is fixing something for you to eat once your done go out and take care of your chores" He said. " I could get used to this" He said as I walked into the kitchen. Sitting on the table was Sango's little cat thing Kirara.

" What's that thing doing on the table?" I asked walking over and sitting down.

" Kirara was just guarding your food, Vegeta and Naruto likes to steal" She said as she finished washing dishes. " Oh and Kelvis?" She said.

" What?" I said finishing up my toast.

" Are you okay?" She asked.

" Yea I fine" I said, see this is why I distance myself from the Inuyasha gang, their weird!

" That android or whatever Goku called it… was really powerful" She turned around and leaned on the counter.

" Yea it was…" I said eating up. I then finished washed out my dish and walked over to the back door. I have to feed all of the cows, let the sheep out to get some fresh air, feed the pigs. Go and get some milk from the store and finish fixing the fence that android broke yesterday that my grandpa didn't finish.

" Wait are you even listening to me?" She asked.

" Huh wha? Guess not…" I yawned walking outside. I walked to the barn and let out all of the sheep they ran out and spread out eating grass and stuff. I then walked over to the cows and herded them into their spot on the field as well. I then walked over to the pigpen and fed them their scraps and gave them plenty of water.

After extensive chores, they always took me about 4hours to complete I walked back into the house and showered up and changed into a new pair of cloths. By now everyone was up and moving around, After exiting the bathroom I went into my room where it was empty. All of them would clear out, shower up and vamoose!

I changed into a tall white tee and some baggy blue jeans with a pair of white air force ones. I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. Currently, Kagome, Sango, Serena, Shippo and Sonic were in the livingroom watching the Puffy Amiyumi show.

" Is they're ANYTHING else on?" I asked.

" Yea there IS! I wanna watch Macross Plus but they're hogging the TV!" Sonic said jumping up and running with speed around the livingroom causing a slight tornado.

" Hey Sonic WE got here first so WE'RE gonna watch whatever we want!" Serena shouted. Sonic and Serena then went to arguing it was more than a pain in the ass. I got up and walked outside in the backyard… Goku was hitting Kamahamaha waves on the lake and Naruto and Sakura was training in the field while Kakashi observed. I sighed and walked over to where, Naruto and Sakura were sparring.

" They seem to be more at today mind tellin me what's got them so psyched?" I asked Kakashi

" Naruto san and Sakura chan learned of how strong our opponent was yesterday and is now training to prepare for more upcoming challenges." Kakashi said. " And so is Goku"

" And your not training because?" I asked.

" Because I am a master of the ninjutsu arts" He said.

" Hey I dunno what a ninjutsu is buuuuuut I'll take it as your really good" I said. Kakashi laughed abit.

" Hmm your even more clueless than Naruto sometimes" Kakashi said.

" Hey I do what I can" I said sarcastically.

" Hahahaha… Maybe you should give our ways a try I can tell you'd make a great student" Kakashi said.

" Sorry gramps but ninja sorta isn't my bag" I said. " I'm more of the street fighter punk kinda thing"

" Hmm street fighters don't use the type of fighting you've used. I've seen you in combat and you preform all of those martial arts styles together making something of your own style." Kakashi said.

" Man your observant! I'll give ya that Kakashi man but hey I bet you can't tell me which styles I were using" I said.

" Sure I can, you've use a mixture of Karate, Kickboxing, Kenpo and alittle bit Kung Fu and Ti Chi" Kakashi said.

" Whoa…" I said.

" What do you call it?" Kakashi asked.

" I call my ultimate style… Kickin Ass" I said.

" You remind me of me of a former student of mine" He said. " Would you like to know about her?"

" No… but I have the feeling your gonna tell me anyway" I sighed.

" Her name was Kiako Ornitier… She was a great student, excelled extremely high in training, very well mannered and nice. She was like small goddess always happy" Kakashi said.

" Hmm…sounds like a brat" I chuckled.

" Yes she sorta was, but none the less she knew when and when not to act crazy and out of control, give her one pixie stick of a yard and she takes a mile" He laughed. I could tell this Kiko Ornitore or whoever was really a good kid. By the way Kakashi is talking… I turned and around and slowly walked away as Kakashi rambled on and one about Kiko or was it Kiako? Hmmm oh well, he didn't seem to notice I was gone already. Around my house was lots of trees and fields and mountains. Now seemed like a great time to go for a walk and explore like I used to before these free loaders showed up. I walked near the path that led deeper into the forest.

" HEEEY!" A blue speeding ball of aura was headed my way. It stopped just before me in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared it was Sonic… of coarse who else here runs at the speed of sound?

" What you up to buddy?" Sonic asked.

" I was just gonna go for a walk" I said.

" Can I come with?" Sonic asked.

" Sure" I said. With that Sonic and I started walking down the path full of trees listening to the birds chirp and woodpeckers peck wood. As we walked the sound of swords clashing filled the air.

" Hey sounds like two people are killing each other let's go and watch!" I said run with Sonic, we both made it to this small clearing in the trees. There we saw Inuyasha and Link clashing swords.

" This reminds me of Soul Calibur" I said.

All of a sudden while watch I accidentally stepped on a tree twig. The twig snapped and Inuyasha seemed to have heard it. He turned from Link and tossed his Tetsaiga at us… I ducked dodging the huge sword. The Tetsaiga flew into the tree.

" Hey! Whose over there!" Inuyasha shouted.

" Inuyasha chill it's just me and Sonic!" I shouted waving a small white flag indicating that we surrendered. Inuyasha walked over to the tree and snatched his Tetsaiga out of the tree. When he sheathed his sword it returned to normal size.

" What are you two doing way out here?" Inuyasha asked.

" Exploring" I said dusting my shoulder off.

" Exploring? Well this forest is pretty vast… count me in" Inuyasha said.

" What just like that?" I asked.

" No second thoughts about returning to Kagome?" Two seconds after Sonic finished his sentence he was knocked over the head with Inuyasha's fist.

" What are you calling me a kid or something" He said.

" What about you Link?" I asked. Link nodded in acceptance of my offer.

" Okay the party is set now let's move" I said. We walked through, forests, swamps and even over small mountains. I'd climb the hard way, Inuyasha would hop up the mountain with ease, Sonic would run up it and Link would use his Hook Shot. They made me feel so futile… When I finally made it up the mountain, Link gave me a hand up.

" What took ya?" Inuyasha complained.

" Hey do I look like a dog demon, a hedgehog or a green guy with lots of gadgets?" I asked.

" Uh no" Inuyasha said.

" Okay then!" I said. I looked over the vast area. The house looked like the size of a toy from way up here! Suddenly I felt the winds pick up for some reason and the earth under us trembled abit.

" Am I going nuts or is this huge rock trembling" I asked. Inuyasha then started to sniff the air and he pulled out his Tetsaiga.

" I know that stupid stench anywhere" Inuyasha shouted. There suddenly a small tornado was headed our way. The tornado, road up to us and stopped and the wind cleared revealing a guy with long black hair that was held up in a pony tail. At his feet were abunch of wolves.

" Hmm how do you like that the wolves in this world understand the ways of the tribe too" He said.

" KOGA!" Inuyasha shouted.

" INUYASHA YOU PATHETIC MUTT I KNEW I SMELT SOMETHING FOUL IN THE AIR" Koga said.

" Kagome isn't in the way to save you now!" Inuyasha shouted again.

" I take it you guys know each other?" I said.

" Yea we go way back" the wolf guy said.

" They are totally gonna kill each other let's watch!" I said.

" SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed. Kagome, Sango, Shippo came riding down on Kirara. Inuyasha hit the ground.

" Kagome!" Koga rushed over to Kagome and picked her up. " I've searched all over for you in this repulsive world for you."

" And I take you know eachother too" I said.

" You have no idea" Sango said.

" Fate has brought us together at last… you must have been search for me just as I been for you" Koga said.

" No I sensed the jewel shard so I…" Kagome started.

" Put her down Koga!" Inuyasha scowled.

" Make me dog breath" Koga said.

" Man looks like no one's killing eachother now" I said.

" The jewel shard's are here too?" Kagome asked.

" Yea so it would seem" Sango said.

" We should go out and look for them!" Inuyasha said.

" Yea you guys really should!" I begged.

" Okay but you don't mind us using your place for a stop and go do ya?" Kagome asked me.

" OF COURSE I DO GO LIVE IN... no I don't mind" I said having a sorta change of heart. I know that I'm gonna regret saying that. When I finished my thought, there was a loud cry in the air. All of a sudden the ground started shaking again.

" HOLY COW!" I said falling down on my face. Arising from the ground was a large hairy beast, way too big to be a bear. It had large gorilla like arms, small legs and sharp fangs. It roared at us…

" ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" It jumped at us like a bat outta hell! It ran up to Inuyasha and uppercutted him then back hand punched Link and Sonic. The monster then ran down the mountain. To the house.

" HOLY HELL IT'S GONNA EAT THE COWS!" I shouted. " LET'S GET DOWN THERE NOWW!" I screamed jumping off of the edge. Wait why the hell did I jump off of the edge NOOOOOO! I screamed all the way down. Suddenly my hand was grabbed in the air and I was yanked like a bulgy cord onto Kirara.

" Thanks…" I said hanging onto Sango. Riding on this Kirara thing was scary as hell but I didn't mind I had to save my cows! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH COWS COST ON THE MARKET! We landed in the open fields before the beast showed up. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi came from around the house. The beast had just cut through the forest I swear that thing was as big as a monster truck. And it's fists were big enough to nail a human into the ground like a hammer.

" RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" I roared with slob foaming from its mouth. I rushed him and jumped in the air. I flipped and drop kicked it, sending him flying back into a tree. All right I kick major ass! It recovered quite fast and rushed me… Ran towards him and dodged a punch he threw at me. He back hand slapped me sending me flying into the dirt.

" Damn that hurt maybe I should stick to trying to be a normal kid" I turned around to see the monster in the air about to pound on me. Suddenly from nowhere Naruto drop kicked him to the side.

" Thanks fox boy" I said getting up.

" You guys delt with that android and I missed out I'm not skippin this fight for nothin!" He said.

" Hey knock yourself out" I offered. Naruto rushed him and jumped in the air throwing some leaves at him the leaves worked like some blades cutting his skin. The Beast jumped at Naruto and punched him in the face. DAMN I KNOW HOW THAT FEELS! Naruto hit the ground like a dead duck…

" Geez that had to hurt" Sonic rushed over with his Spinball attack and struck him in the back then went around and struck him in the chest. Sending him flying…

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted. With that a wave of energy traveled through the ground destroying the beast and ridding him of the land.

" Ha… stupid animal" Inuyasha said.

(Later that day)

" We may be gone for a day or two theres no telling when we'll be back" Kagome said. Here we go saying goodbye to the Inuyasha gang. I was so happy I wanted to hug someone.

" You come back anytime, this is your home now" Grandpa Kel said.

" Yea but try not to visit too often" I said.

" Hmhmhm your so funny Kelvis" Shippo said.

" Hey I'm serious you little!" Before I could finish Grandpa slapped me across the head.

" Remember what I've told you" Grandpa said.

" We will" Kagome said. With that they were all gone over the horizon. Sango and Miroku riding Kirara and Kagome road on back of Inuyasha.

But one thing bothers me big time. If Koga was here who knows how many other animes are in this world how many demons have come and how many mind rattling, alien smashing, monster crashing, sailor moon transforming, Super saiyain changing, Gundam Blasting, machine stomping….wait… okay I think you get the point… Bottom line is… OUR WORLD HAS BEEN INVADED BY ANIME!


	3. Episode 03

Chaos Cerberus

By: Firagamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Other Disclaimer: I also don't own any other animes and games and stuff in this fic.

Episode 03

It's been month since Inuyasha's gang disappeared wonder if they'll be okay. Ya know with being in modern life and everything. They've been coming back and fourth once every two weeks. And with every stay it was annoying. But I've been wondering for awhile now, if the jewel shards are here when the Inuyasha gang are here then wouldn't that mean the Chaos Emeralds and the Dragonballs are here two with Sonic and Goku being here?

As I thought a rice ball slapped my face from nowhere while at the dinner table.

" I have a question for you Kelvis" Vegeta said.

" What man?" I replied wiping the rice off.

" Why don't you ever go to school?" Vegeta asked he sounded annoyed with me.

" It's the weekend and it's Sunday" I replied.

" Oh so you go back to school tomorrow?" Serena asked stuffing her face with rice balls.

" You got it" I replied eating a rice ball as well. These rice balls were pretty good, Ami and Serena made them gotta give em the props on these.

" Man I hate school…" Serena said.

" Yea so do I " I added getting up from the table and putting my cleaned plate into the dish washer… I walked upstairs and into my room. I dove in bed, watching the glowing red alarm clock as if blinked 8:09pm. I slowly fell asleep. I slept for hours but it felt like minutes as I felt Sakura shaking me in bed.

" Wake up Kelvis san, wake up you have to get ready to go to school" She said. I looked over at the alarm clock the clock struck 7:00am. And I go to school at 8:45am. I had an hour and forty-five minutes to get ready and Sakura was bothering me about waking up. I sighed and woke up outta bed without totally cursing her out.

" I looked at Sakura up and down there was something different about her today, she wore a navy blue skirt and a white short sleeved office shirt with glasses, long white socks that went up to about her knees and black shiny shoes.

" Sakura chan is he ready yet?" Naruto walked in with dark navy blue pants black shiny shoes and white short sleeved office shirt. His bandanna was off and his hair was neat actually for once.

" What the hell is going on here?" I asked as Goku made his way in with the same uniform.

" Oh Grandpa Kel had signed us into your school!" Ami said walking in with the same uniform. My eyes grew wide.

" NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

I stay home with em, I eat with em, I explore with em and now I have to go to school with em! I hate my life! I ran upstairs into the bathroom and took a quick shower than washed up. I exited the bathroom with my school uniform on. I always look good in it…

I then walked downstairs to where I saw Serena, Ami, Goku, Naruto and Sakura in school uniforms. So they're all going to school go thing Inuyasha isn't… Just before I could finish my thought Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Sango and Miroku walked from outside in with Uniforms on…dammit I spoke too soon.

" What are you guys doing here! I thought you were out jewel shard hunting." I said.

" We sorta postponed the shard hunting for awhile" Kagome said.

" Dammit…" I said slapping my forehead.

" Okay get to walking it's like a 10minute walk to school." Grandpa said.

With that we all went single file out of the house and started walking down the dirt road to the town. On the way we had abit of conversation.

" Miroku what the hell are you going to school for aren't you like 20?" I asked.

" Hahahaha… you see I'm searching for a young" Sango knocked Miroku over the head before he could even finish his sentence.

" Miroku, New World old habits" Inuyasha said.

" And you Inuyasha what the hell happened to your ears" I asked his dog ears were gone but his hair was still silver.

" We clamped his ears down with some pins to hide them in his hair" Kagome replied.

" That's using your head" Naruto said. We walked down the long road and made it into the little town where the pizza shop was across the street from the post office and the mall was alittle ways north of the apartment complexes.

" This town is nothing like Tokyo" Serena said.

" Rub it in why don't ya?" I said. We walked all the way to the school, which was a ways up from the town. The school was called Drake High, it was sorta a private school.

" Yo, Kelvis this school is huge" Goku said looking up at the tallest bell tower.

" School ain't in for another five minutes so you have abit of time to look around if you want" I said.

" Nah we wanna be by your side" Serena said.

" Okay then" I said. " But when the bell rings we all gotta split" I said. For some reason they all stared at me and smiled.

" What?" I said. Suddenly the bell rung and I turned around to run to the main building and into the busy hallways of lockers and students. I walked up to the highest floor to class 405 Integrated Science class. I walked in and sat down at my assigned table. The teacher in this class was Mr. Brown he ain't a bad teacher it's just that he's really boring.

" Okay class, we have a multitude of new student today, a Mr. Inuyasha…smith?" He said. With that Inuyasha walked through the door and stood infront of the teacher's desk staring at the crowd.

" WOW! WHAT A HOTTIE" The girls whispered and cooed amongst themselves.

" Uh hello class" Inuyasha said staring at me. I hate this, Grandpa I swear your out to get me. Who let's super powered guys from another world go to school like normal kids? After introducing himself Inuyasha took a seat next to mean only god knows why.

" Go and sit someplace else!" I whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

" I said go and sit someplace else…" I whispered. Wait! I forgot they clamped his ears down so he can only hear at half the throttle.

" Okay class let's get started…wanna answer the first question for me Mr. Inuyasha?" Mr. Brown said.

" WHAT!"

(Second Period)

Second period was 2D ART! Mr. Warrel was teacher in this class. He always tried to get me to draw, because he knew I had talent but I never really cared for art that much.

" Class we have a new student, a Miss Sango smith" He said. Sango walked into class the second she stepped in. All of the guys went to whistling and howling like dogs.

" Yea babe!" One of the guys in the back said.

" Hello class" Sango bowed. Sango grabbed a chair and sat over near me. Why do they sit next to me? And what's with the last name smith?

" This is great we have the same class together" Sango cheered.

" Yea that's just super" I said slamming my head on the desk.

(Third Period)

Third period for me was PE. This subject is the best you dress out and get a grade for just playing around. As I was in the locker room dressing I changed into my t shirt and navy blue baller shorts. I walked over to the coaches office.

" Uh Coach" I said. Walking in and startling him abit.

" What is it Kel?" He asked.

" Well I was sorta wondering are we having any new students in this class?" I asked.

" Lemme see…hmmm…. Uhhhh…do do do do do…. Nope" He said slapping down his portfolio.

" GREAT!" I said. I walked out and sat down in the bleachers beside a guy with blonde hair and a pair of goggles over his forehead.

" Sup Kel" The guy said.

" Sup Boom" I replied. This is one of my best friends Boomer, his real name is Roy Owens but he calls himself Boomer.

Across the ways from the girls locker room came all of the girls in their long t shirts and tight shorts. That's when I leaned up because there was a girl across the ways in our class.

Her name was Jessica Gray… THE most finest girl at school, but alas she'll never look my way. I stared off into space watching her! Her long brown hair, beautiful big blue eyes. Nice figure she was THE perfect girl. Nice, Sexy…

" HELLO!" With that I noticed, Serena, Sakura and Ami waving their hands in my face. " Huh what the hell are you guys doing here!" I shouted.

" This is our class silly" Ami said.

" No! coach said there weren't any new…oh that's right I didn't check the girls side" I said.

" Kelvis san your so funny pretending you don't want us here" Sakura giggled.

" Kel these friends of yours?" Boomer asked shoving me in the side.

" You wish man" I said Serena then knocked me out of th way.

" Yea we are friends of his" Serena said blushing. " My name is Serena what's yours?"

" I'm Boomer" He said completely ignoring her. Boomer was never interested in girls that are popular he look for what's inside a girl or something like that? Suddenly as I was listening in on the girls as they surrounded Boomer a basketball came speeding my way. I flipped backward dodging the basketball. Which broke a hole in the bleachers. I looked down from where the ball was tossed, down on the court was a boy a regular kid with black hair, he's been here since acouple weeks ago. He was looking at me and smiling.

" Hey laughing boy wanna watch where you throw that thing!" I said. He smirked and walked off. What an ass… Hey I ain't gonna take that shit, I jumped down from the bleachers and started running after him.

" Kel san where are you going?" Sakura said running after me. I stopped and turned around to face her.

" You mean to tell me you didn't see how that kid almost killed me?" I asked pointing to the hole in the bleachers.

" Huh?" Sakura said looking up to the hole.

" And you call yourself my friend? I was right about all of you anime guys your abuncha free loaders!" I said running off leaving Sakura in the middle of the court. I ran outside of the gym and to the open football field where he was standing almost waiting on me.

" Hey buddy I don't think I got your apology for that little death attempt you did back there" I said clutching together my fists.

" hahahaha…now I've finally got you" He said.

" from where I see it I've got you!" I said.

" Well take another look" the boy said. With that he turned around putting his back to me, when he faced me again he was a man in a white baboon cloak.

" Whoa your uh… wait… I know who you are…. Uhhh… your… damn what's your name uh… Naraku yea your Naraku!" I said.

" Quite a grasp of the obvious you got there kid" Naraku said. Suddenly the earth under me started to rumbled I flipped backwards dodging some kind of tentacle.

" You are the first human to ever dodge that move… congratulations" He snickered. My heart was beating fast either I was scared or just down right excited. I was fighting Naraku the demon guy who seems to never die! Suddenly another tentacle came for me this time horizontally I dove and rolled dodging the tentacle. After dodging I jumped up from the ground and attempted to kick Naraku but he slapped me aside with his large tentacle arm.

" Shit how much times has that happened to me?…. hmmm lemme count the time when I was fighting the big robo guy and… WHOA THINK LATER! I jumped up from the ground dodging a spike that was drilling into the earth. Naraku now had a total of five tentacles out, one looked like a claw, one like a drill, one was a sphere, one was a hammer and the last tentacle was a monster head with really big teeth. I could swear I wanted to run for dear life but I couldn't I knew if I didn't fight this thing and run Naraku would kill me instantly.

" Not bad for a human but then again I am only getting started" Naraku said. With that the sphere tentacle struck me like a wrecking ball sending me flying. I landed on the grass, I tried getting up but the drill tentacle wanted it's share of my blood. I flipped backwards dodging the attack and did a no hand backflip dodging another tentacle.

" You can't dodge me forever, look your already tired" Naraku said.

" Well dude, that sure doesn't mean it ain't worth trying" I said.

" Fool" He said throwing the monster head tentacle at me. I jumped up as high as I could which was about 8feet, the monster head tentacle landed in the ground and started chopping on rocks. I landed on the tentacle and started running on it towards Naraku. When I reached him I somersault kicked him the face. He flew back just a yard and he seemed pretty pissed.

" HUMAN!" He drew back his tentacles and from his body emitted a purple fog, I breathed into the fog and I instantly dropped to my knees. My muscles ached…

"Damn I'm finished." I said.

" How right you are" He said, I couldn't see him my eyes were now starting to burn even when I had them closed. I was then whipped on my back and slapped high into the sky then slapped again and I went spinning into a the ground like a torpedo. Not only that but my arm was broken too… Suddenly from nowhere a huge boomerang cut through the mist and a figure in black came down to help, I then fainted right there.

I then woke up in a soft bed with lots of cushions everywhere. Sitting over in a chair was my Grandpa and Inuyasha in his normal red kimono he was staring at me with anger, So was Inuyasha.

" Hey gramps" I said getting up completely.

" You fought Naraku and your still alive?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yea I think so" I said that's when I noticed my hand was in a cast.

" You could have been killed boy" Grandpa Kel said slapping me on the forehead.

" I know gramps my bad" I said smiling.

" Are you sure your human?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yea man, Naraku just went easy on me" I said. " Now let's get home and have Serena and Ami make some more of those Rice balls their great" jumping to my feet I ran outside of the room I was in. We were in a hospital. Gramps and Inuyasha came out to walk with me.

" Where's everybody else?" I asked.

" I tried to get Goku to come be he has a fear of doctors for some reason" Gramps said.


	4. Episode 04

Chaos Cerberus

By: Firagamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Other Disclaimer: I also don't own any other animes and games and stuff in this fic.

Episode 04

Walking home from yet another exciting day of school with my greatest pals! SYKE! Inuyasha had gone on home already.

" Kel san why didn't you do your homework?" Ami asked innocently

" My dog ate it" I said.

" I don't remember you having a dog Kel san?" Sakura said.

" Sarcastically speaking…buncha dopes" I whispered to myself.

" IF you need help with your homework you can always ask me" Ami said.

" Nah I think I can handle it" I said.

" Yea we think we can handle it!" Serena said rapping her arm around my neck.

" Lemme go" I said. Pushing her back by her face.

" Well can you help me Ami chan I don't get this Algebra stuff it's noodling my brain" Naruto asked.

" Sure we'll get started right away," Ami said.

" Me Too Ami!"

" Me three Ami help me out"

" Okay, okay we'll have a study party" Ami said getting surrounded by everyone but me.

" What about you Kel san?" Sakura asked.

" Hmm…lemme think about it… uhhhh shah NO!" I said walking along.

We started walking along the normal road until we came to an intersection. I knew this town inside out the right side was the long boring way home. And the Left was the way home next to the beach. I started walking down the left side and everyone followed.

" I don't remember this way Kel san" Sakura said.

" chill will ya? This is the quickest way home and it has the best view" I said. We started walking down the dirt road, the dirt turned to tar and the grass turned sand and ocean as we advanced. As we walked off to the left of us was the grand beach mostly filled with school kids and beautiful women playing volley ball.

" You guys…wanna…go to the beach after your little study group?" I asked.

" SURE DO!" Everyone answered.

" Let's hurry home!" Naruto shouted. They all dragged me along as we ran home, we got home to be greeted by Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Grandpa, Kakashi and Vegeta.

" How was school?" Grandpa asked walking up with his cane.

" IT was okay" I said walking up to my room. I stepped inside throwing my bookbag on the bed, I took off my school uniform and put on some swimming trucks, with a tanktop and slippers. I walked out and then went downstairs to see Ami, Naruto, Sakura, Serena and Goku studying at the dining room table. I sat down in the livingroom while watching Kakashi and Grandpa play chess.

" Going to the beach I see boy" Grandpa Kel said.

" Yea but I'm waiting on the others" I said.

" Hahaha… you know them being here has changed you" Grandpa said.

" What?" I asked.

" You'd never wait on anyone to do anything" He said.

" What whaddaya kidding me did I say wait? I'm outta here" I said getting up. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails jumped off of the couch and ran behind me as I left. They came out after me,

" You're goin to the beach! We wanna come along with ya" Sonic said.

" Well hurry up…" I said running down the tar road to the beach. We ran all the way to the beach and when we arrived I was really tired. This broken arm is starting to really slow me down.

" Wow! This is your beach! It's way bigger than the one at Station Square" Tails said.

" Come on" I said as we walked onward towards the beach. Unexpectedly no one seemed to notice Sonic, Knuckles or Tails like they were normal kids or something.

" I like the beach… but I hate the water" Sonic said as the waves washed up on shore. There were lots of people here, happy and playing together. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and I sat side by side on the beach looking as if we had nothing to do which was the plain truth! Right when I was about to give up all hope on fun I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around fast hoping it was Ami or Serena or Sakura! When I turned all the way around it turned out to be a girl with short black hair and blue highlights. She wore big glasses and a two piece bikini.

" Hi!" She waved to me.

" Uh…do I know you?" I asked.

" Nope, but I know you Kelvis" She blushed.

" Ooooookay" I said.

" Hi Sonic, Hi Knuckles, Hi Tails!" She waved.

" Huh uh hi" They all responded at once.

" In a way Kelvis I'm like you…" She said. From behind her head a yellow swiggly tailed rat jumped out.

" Pikachu?" I said.

" Yup, and my name is Ellie" She said fixing her glass on her face. " Like you I also got some anime characters dumped at my house"

" Really?" I asked.

" Yup, I've been watching you and I've noticed you have Inuyasha and his gang, the Sonic X gang and some of the Sailor Moon, Naruto and Dragon Ball GT gang" She smiled. She referred to them as if they were collectable or something.

" Hmhmhm" she smiled and blushed as she talked.

(1 hour later)

" Really wow!" I said fascinated with her talent for writing stories. Sure wish I could write stories…

…Looks at the author…

" So enough about me, let's talk about you! I've seen you in your battles along side your friends, I seen them all when you fought that android and that wolverine beast and even the battle against Naraku, you don't even have any powers and stood up to those guys" Ellie said signing my cast. She was really flattering me. Hey I'm good but not that good…

" Take it easy next time when your fighting Naraku make sure you bring Inuyasha and the rest before tackling him yourself" She said putting a small heart next to her name.

" Hey Kel I'm gonna go for a run this place is gotten board and fast!" Sonic said standing up.

" Yea I get ya" I replied. With that Sonic ran off breaking the sound barrier.

" Wanna play some volleyball?" Ellie asked holding up a ball.

" Alright but I'mma have to warn ya I'm the best" I said. All of a sudden there was a loud scream from the far end of the beach. I looked of with Knuckles and Tails at my side, I prey that someone just got sunburn and that's just it!

"It's a…a monster!" The people cried running for their parked cars.

" Tails, Knuckles let's roll" I said running over to the main fuss. In the middle of the beach was a long squid like creature with one glowing yellow eye. It was dug into the sand and making one huge sand crater around it. The creature was transparent in color and had lots of tentacles.

" What kinda monster is that?" Knuckles asked.

" Beats me, but I do know one thing, that it's goin down!" I shouted. " Tails, here's the plan since we can't get anywhere within 10meters of him, I want you to fly me and Knuckles over to him"

" and when we get in close we hit em with everything we got!" Knuckles finished.

" Okay hang on tight!" Tails said. He started to hover on his two tails. Knuckles and I just hung onto each one of his hands. We then slowly started to take lift off, and take to the skies.

" Alright wooo hooooo!" I screamed.

We closed in on the monster, Tails did a loop and tossed Knuckles at the monster then he tossed me. I flew towards the huge squid like being sticking my foot out to kick him. Knuckles punched and I kicked but we both bounced off and the monster seemed unaffected. We both went fly through the air, Tails then caught us both and we went back to hovering. A large tentacle slapped us outta the sky and all three of us landed hard in the sand.

" Ah yuck swallowed some sand" I said.

" That thing is impossible!" Knuckles said. " It felt like punching a pool of jello"

" Yea I wonder if it's edible" I asked. Suddenly a blue and green aura passed by us. It was Sonic and Link! Sonic tossed Link through the air and Link pulled out an ice arrow and shot it at the monster. The monster turned into a block of ice the second the arrow had touched it.

" Now's our chance let's smash it" I said.

Link pulled out his Mega Ton Hammer and Sonic, Knuckles and I ran for it. I jumped into Knuckles hand and he gave me a leg up sending me flying at the creature. Link, Sonic and Knuckles attack at the same time I did. I drop kicked it, Knuckles power punched it, Sonic used his Spinball attack and Link slammed the Mega Ton Hammer on it. The monster shattered into a thousand pieces and the sand pool below returned to normal. I fell down and landed into the sand hard face first. My head was now sunk a meter into the sand.

" Lemme out" I struggled. Link then grabbed my legs and pulled me out of the sand. " Thanks Link ma man"

" That was totally awesome!" Ellie said running over with Pikachu on her head.

" What? Oh you didn't evacuate?" I asked.

" No way, Pikachu would never let anything happen to me" She said as Pikachu posed on her forehead. " He's like my guardian"

" That's good to hear…that your safe I mean" I said. Right when the party was all over that's when everyone showed up even Inuyasha's gang whom was out for the past week.

" HEEEEEEYYYYYY!" Serena called.

" Ah dammit" I said getting up.

" You don't sound too happy that your friends are" Ellie said.

" No really I'm bursting with joy" I said.

(Moments later)

I was chillen on the beach enjoying some lemonade and relaxation believe me. I DESERVE THIS! Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango were playing volleyball. Sonic was chillen beside me in his beach chair as well. Knuckles was digging holes, Tails was playing with Shippo and Kirara. Serena, Ami and Sakura was burying a sleeping Vegeta. Chibi Goku was eating everything out of the picnic basket with Naruto, Kakashi and Grandpa Kel were playing checkers. The only person missing was Link he went out on another adventure with Epona.

" Hey Kel can I bury you in the sand too!" Serena asked. I lifted my shades and seen Vegeta's head sticking out of a pile of sand.

" Uh… I see you finished up Vegeta there, well in that case how can I possibly say yes?" I said. " So uh NO!"

" Ahhh" She grunted.

" Go and bury Tails." I said.

" Okay let's go girls" Serena said as they ran over to the two tailed fox boy. Okay all is well now! But who knows what kinda bullshit we're gonna have to deal with in the next Episode. I thought putting back on my shades and sipping lemonade… too sweeeeeeeeeet lemonade!


	5. Episode 05

Chaos Cerberus

By: Firagamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Other Disclaimer: I also don't own any other animes and games and stuff in this fic.

Episode 05

" Sailor Moon watch out!" I shouted kicking the large transparent monster off of Sailor Moon.

" Thanks" She said jumping beside me. Here we were it was me, Sailor moon and Sailor Mercury fighting off abunch of Eggman bots that looked like Gamma. There sure has been a lot of attacks from Eggman lately. We were in the middle of town, taking out machines, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were taking out the machines on the east side of town, Goku and Vegeta were taking out machines on the west, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura took the south side of town, a newly returned Inuyasha and Miroku were taking out all on the north and Sango, Shippo, Kagome and Kirara took care of the pedestrians.

" Moon Tiara Magic" She tossed her tiara at the machines and the tiara cut through about 20 to 25 machines taking them out. I flipped back punching and kicking the machines in the their center which was their weak points. After afew assaults of Ami err… Sailor Mercury's ice moves all of the Gamma bots were destroyed.

" Come on let's go and help the others" I said running and jumping over the decay. They followed right behind me. As we ran Eggman came from the sky on his little hover car thing…

" HO! HO! HO! HO!" He laughed. What is this guy santa claus?

" Eggman" I said.

" Ya know kid for some run of the mill punk you sure are causing me a lot of trouble!" With that two big guns deployed from his hover and shot Sailor Moon and Mercury from my side.

" Oh no!" I said. I tried turning around but I a huge mechanical arm grabbed me. "Holy crap" I said as I started to slowly lift off of the ground. I then felt abunch of metal arms grab me holding me down so I wouldn't move. From the clouds emerged a huge ship ten times bigger than the Egg Carrier. A huge air fleet followed the ship as well. I went into the dark opening in the ship and I watched as my town slowly grew smaller and smaller.

Next thing I knew I was standing in a huge black room with lots of gadgets and machines walking around. Where the heck am I? I tried running around but no matter where I went I would end up in the same place. The lights weren't on and all I could see was glowing red eyes staring at me.

" Damn where the hell am I?" I asked speaking to no one in particular

" Why your in our new fortress of course" Eggman said from nowhere.

" Eggman!" I shouted.

" And don't forget doctor Gero" Dr. G laughed.

" What do you want with me?" I asked.

" Oh nothing special just your soul" Eggman laughed.

" Huh? Sorry but my soul isn't up for grabs if you go on Ebay maybe you can find something there" I said.

" Hahahaha… even in the face of death you still joke around" Dr. Gero laughed.

" Hey what can I say I'm a funny guy" I said.

" For you kid I find nothing funny" Dr. Eggman said. A screen showed up infront of me, showing Shadow battling Sonic and Killer Android 17 fighting Goku, underneath the battle everyone else was fighting Eggman bots.

" You see you think we're here to destroy your town which is correct!" Eggman said. " The ones really there to hold you guys off were Shadow and 17 the meaning of the gamma robos were to plant the nuclear bomb in the town."

" WHAT NUCLEAR!" I shouted,

" HO! HO!HO! yes nuclear! And it's already set too…" Eggman said. It then showed an image of a huge bomb in the sewage system of town.

" Holy shit…" I said in a somewhat sorrowful tone.

" I could do it right now Kelvis…destroy everything, your home, your friends, your grandfather… everything you held dear to this world" Eggman said.

" What do you want!" I shouted dropping down to my hands and knees.

" Like we've said… your soul! We want you to help us resurrect the ultimate creature!" Dr. Gero said.

" And if I do help you resurrect this thing will you disable the bomb!" I asked.

" Sure… why not" Eggman laughed.

" Okay you've got a deal I'll help you" I said. Standing up…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Episode 06

Chaos Cerberus

By: Firagamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Other Disclaimer: I also don't own any other animes and games and stuff in this fic.

Episode 06

Sitting around in the dining room, the anime team were feeling alittle down in the dumps about losing their friend.

" What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked slamming his fist on the table.

" Kelvis was…snatched by a giant airship in the Sky" Sailor moon said with a look of guilt.

" Hmmm… What does Doctor Eggman and Gero want with a human boy like him?" Vegeta asked.

"Your asking the wrong question Vegeta san… the real question is how do we get him back" Sakura suggested.

"Tokyo..." Grandpa Kel said from in the livingroom. Everyone walked into the living room to see the news on. In Tokyo Japan there we lots of scenes of a boy, a black hedgehog and a guy with long jet-black hair reeking havoc.

" Another bank has been robed and yet the only thing stolen was a chaos emerald!" The announcer says at the scene of the crime. Grandpa Kel cut off the TV and stood up.

" My grandson is being used as a tool of war… I must stop him" Grandpa Kel said.

" Why is Kel doing this?" Sonic asked.

" Because he knows something we do not" Kakashi said.

" Like?" Kagome asked.

" I dunno…" Ami chan said.

" Let's get to Tokyo and Fast!" Serena shouted.

Little swirly background with Chibi Sailor Moon on it.

Standing atop a large building was a figure in dark with dark dreads and silver glasses on. He had on a black suit with the sight Eggman and Red ribbon Empire. He waited atop the building for the security guards to leave.

" Kelvis now" Dr.Eggman said through the speaker in his ear. The figure in back ripped off the vent and dove in. He flew down and down through the vent like a bullet. He then grabbed onto a pole that intercepted all of the vents everywhere in the building. He grabbed onto it and swung onto the pole landing on it with two feet.

He looked around more than confused.

" Where too?" He asked.

" Bottom Left" Dr. Gero replied. He swung onto the pole and into a somersault landing right on the bottom left vent. He stealthed through the vent and looked down into the first peep hole to see the Ruby Chaos Emerald covered by lasers. He punched the vent in and flipped around into a holding pull up position. He dropped in between the lasers. He began to flip in between the lasers and running along the walls to avoid the beams of light. He then landed on the other side of those lasers and picked up the glass around the Chaos Emerald. Suddenly as soon as he touched the glass all of the lights cut on…. He picked up the emerald and ran for the vent as soon as he jumped up he was drop kicked out of the air dropping the emerald. He jumped up quick to see he was drop kicked by dark magician girl… Up standing by the emerald was Sailor Venus, Dark Magician Girl and some normal japanese girl wearing a sailor school uniform.

" I can't believe this, baka we are gifted with friends from another world and their power… And you go around stealing! How dare you! Stupid people like you shouldn't be gifted with friends!" She said aloud.

" KELVIS UP ON YOUR FEET THEY HAVE THE EMERALD GET IT BACK NOW!" Dr. Eggman shouted.

With that Kelvis stood up on his feet then tipped his silver glasses up on his face. Sailor Venus rushed Kelvis attempting a frontal jab. Kel grabbed her fist and forced his palm into her chest sending her flying backwards. Quickly Kel rushed Dark Magician Girl and drop kicked her in the face before she could even cast a spell. The last one standing was the japanese girl…

" Oh no… guys… who are you!" She said stepping back while trying to hide the emerald behind her. Kel rushed her and forced the emerald out of her hands. He stepped back slowly and pulled out a grapple hook and shot it up the vent. He was then pulled up through the vent and climbed all the way back up. He flipped onto the roof of the building to find Inuyasha, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon, Goku, Sonic, Knuckles, Naruto, Sakura, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Tails, Vegeta and Grandpa Kel on the roof.

" HA NOW IS PERFECT FIGHT THEM" Dr. Gero shouted.

" But there's to many" He replied.

" HMMM I CAN JUST HEAR THE SCREAMING AND CRYING OF THE CHILDREN AS THEY DIG OUT THEIR PARENTS DEAD CORPSE!" Dr. Gero threatened.

(sorry it took so long to update)


	7. Episode 07

Chaos Cerberus

By: Firagamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Other Disclaimer: I also don't own any other animes and games and stuff in this fic.

Episode 07

" ATTACK NOW!" Dr. Eggman shouted. Kel ran for the nearest target which was Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew his tetsaiga and tried a vertical slash, Kel jumped past him and drop kick Miroku in face sending him flying off of the edge.

" MIROKU! KIRARA!" Sango shouted jumping off of the building also with the cat thing Kirara.

" Your gonna pay for that!" Inuyasha shouted.

" Kel san why are you doing this? Please come with us!" Sakura said.

" Let's talk this out buddy" Sonic said.

" FIGHT THEM AND DON'T HOLD BACK!" Dr. Gero shouted. Kel pulled out his gun which was satcheled to his hip and shot off Naruto, Sakura and Knuckles. Then jumped up high in the air and landed in the middle of the group. He tripped Sonic and in mid air tossed him into Sailor Moon sending them both flying. He then grabbed Sailor Mercury and held her by the head in a hostile position then slowly backed up.

" Let her go you fiend!" Inuyasha said raising his sword.

" Inuyasha no… don't use the wind scar Ami is with him" Kagome pleaded.

While holding Ami he turned his ear piece completely off so that Dr. Gero and Eggman wouldn't hear him.

" Ami…" Kel whispered.

" Ahhh… K-Kel san?" She started.

" Ami listen to me, you're the only one I can trust… meet me here … here tonight at exactly 2:45AM… please Ami" He pushed her forward and flipped off of the side of the building leaving everyone to look ominously.

(Moments later)

In the inn everyone sat, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were laying on the bed kicking their feet impatiently. Ami was looking out of window. Serena was reading a funny comic, Sakura and Naruto was wrapping each other in bandages. Inuyasha was sitting against the wall in a meditating position so was Miroku whose face was covered in bandages. Sango was rubbing Kirara, Shippo was playing with his spinning tops and Grandpa Kel and Kakashi were playing chess.

" I should have used the wind scar when I had the chance!" Inuyasha shouted getting up.

" Sit boy" Kagome said. Inuyasha hit the floor…

" oww"

" And totally kill Kelvis…" Naruto said.

" We have got to think of a plan to hold Kelvis down somehow so he can spill the beans" Shippo said,

" Hmm how do you plan of doing so? You speak of Kelvis to be a mere boy" Kakashi said making his move on the chess board.

" Kelvis isn't strong but he is highly skilled, with the right kind of training he can make an excellent assassin" Vegeta said walking in late with Goku.

" Find out anything?" Serena asked.

" No still same old mess about how they don't know the where abouts of the Egg Carrier." Goku said.

" Let's get some rest we can't battle Kelvis when we're tired" Kagome yawned. Everyone crawled to a vacant spot in the room and Sonic cut the light off.

(Later…Time: 2:10AM)

Ami woke up with her blue eyes glowing in the night. She got up slowly trying her best not to wake the others but unsuccessfully Inuyasha awoke and grabbed her hand.

" Where do you think your going?" He asked. Ami looked at him and smiled.

" I'm going for a walk" She said.

" Okay be back soon, this modern world is kinda dangerous with all of these demons and muggers walking around" Inuyasha said letting her go and once again falling back to sleep.

Ami left the inn and started walking down afew streets avoiding sexual harrassers and demonic auras. She cut through streets and took atleast three subways to get to the a exact building where they fought Kel. Ami turning into Sailor Mercury, snuck into the building and used the elevator to get to the top. She arose to the top floor on the roof to see a boy in black.

" Kel san" Sailor Mercury said running over and wrapping her arms around his neck.

" Ahaha… for once it's actually good to see you" He said smiling.

" AH!" Sailor Mercury dug he face into his shoulder. " I actually began to think you we're evil Kel san"

" Nah I wouldn't intentionally do all of this crap" Kel said. " But Ami listen to me, I've got to tell you…"

" Why are you working with those two mad men?" She shouted in tears.

" That's what I asked you to come up here for" Kel said.

" Well I'm listening" Sailor Mercury said sitting down.

" I've joined forces with Dr. Gero and Eggman because they threatened to destroy our home town with a nuclear warhead that was built under the town the very day eggman attacked. I've called you here so that you can disable the bombs with Tails's help" Kelvis said turning around.

" I know what you plan to do… when Tails and I are done disabling the bombs you want us to contact you right?" She asked.

" Right then we'll nail Eggman and that evil tin can Gero" Kel said.

" Sorry but I don't think you'll be nailing anyone!" A voice said from high up. Above them floating was Killer Android 17 and Shadow.

" Ha knew it was only a matter of time before you betrayed us" Shadow said.

" Looks like your little town is going up in smoke!" 17 shot a huge energy blast at the ceiling that blew the entire top of the building off.

"Let's report back 17" Shadow said transporting them both back using Chaos control.

" Ha what a fitting end for such a coward" 17 said as they both disappeared.

(Meanwhile)

Ami carried a busted up Kelvis through the streets. His ribs and arms were broken, and his face was covered in blood. Ami was successful in escaping without a scratch do to her Mercury bubbles but Kelvis wasn't so successive.

Ami was getting tired and her sweat kept leaking down and rubbing off on Kel. Her sailor uniform was covered in blood.

" Kel san please hang on" Sailor Mercury said.

" Sailor Mercury put me down and warn the others before…before it's too late" Kel said as his voice fainted and his eye lids closed on him.

" Kel san…" Ami cried.


	8. Episode 08

Chaos Cerberus

By: Firagamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Other Disclaimer: I also don't own any other animes and games and stuff in this fic.

Episode 08

Kel POV

Ugh… I had awakened strapped to a chair in a dark room with the blinds leaking lines of light onto the wall cutting through the darkness. In this room I had seen a bed, desk and computer with a giant beany baby in the corner of the room. I was in someone's room but who? And why are my wounds healed? I could have sworn every bone in my body was broken!

" Your finally awake" Walking through the door was that Japanese girl and the Dark Magician girl along with Sailor Venus. They seemed to be in normal clothing, and they all stared at me like I was the bad guy. Hey I sorta was the bad guy, I blew down so many buildings and robbed so many banks for the chaos emeralds and dragon balls I couldn't even count em off of my hands.

After a while she finally spoke up.

" People like you sicken me!" She said. " You use the friends that you were blessed for robbery, destruction and pain! Loser like you deserve to go to jail for a bazzillion years!" She said I could tell she was young don't ask why.

" Do you know why your anime friends Shadow and 17 came to you!" She started.

" Shadow and 17 are not my friends their my enemies along with Doctor Gero and Eggman" I said sinking my head down.

" Liar! I seen you rob countless banks for the chaos emeralds with them!" She shouted. " Your just another one of THEM!" she said.

" Who are you talking about?" I asked.

" What!" She said startled at my reply and turned around with tearful eyes. " d-don't play dumb!" she said.

" Oh now I know what you mean, you mean the guys who use their anime partners for evil right?" I said.

" Yea that's right, your not one of them?" Sailor Venus asked.

" Nah…" I replied.

" But…" Dark Magician Girl started.

" Robbed banks and hurt a lot of people I know but I didn't have a choice" I said.

" What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" Sailor Venus asked.

" Like I said, Doctor Gero and Eggman said they'd blow up my home and a lot of people if I didn't help them… I won't get detailed with abunch of girls in skirts" I said.

" Huh…. Uh I still don't trust you" Sailor Venus said.

" Weather you trust me doesn't concern me, eventually I'll get out and leave on my own" I said. " But I do have a few questions for you Japanese girl" I said peering at her as she looked back hard at me.

" My name is Kimi get it straight!" She said.

" Okay my name's Kelvis, Kel for short" I said.

" Okay Kelvis ask away" She said sitting down on her bed, Sailor Venus and Dark Magician girl left the room shortly after.

" My first question is about the Anime colliding with our world, you seem to know a lot about this can you tell me about it?" I asked. She looked at me, her green eyes glowing in the dark.

" The anime came from their own world, they we're transported here from a huge gap in reality" She replied.

" Any idea how the gap was made?" I asked.

" Yes, the gap was created by a human a human with supernatural powers" She said.

" Who?" I asked.

" I don't know his name" She said.

" What about these powers? How'd he get em and what do these powers do?" I asked.

" I have no idea how he got em but the power he wields is known as Chaos Cerberus a power that goes three ways, it can either bend reality, fuse potential or transmute one's soul. He can become any anime out there from a dog demon to an alchemist or a cyborg anything he wants he can become" Kimi said.

" So is this guy bad or good?" I asked. IF he is evil then the whole planet earth is in trouble.

" I don't know, he doesn't destroy or kill yet he doesn't help anyone in need or anything" Kimi said.

" Whoa well that's good to hear that he isn't evil…" I said.

" Is that all of your questions?" She asked.

" No, just one more… What the hell is going on? Ever since the anime shown up everything has turned upside down, demons and cyborgs lurking around, people turning into cat demons and dog demons, cyborgs, alchemists." I said.

" I dunno, many were gifted with unusual gifts the day that storm came and the anime showed up. That's why with Sailor Venus and Dark Magician girl I go around doing good. Because there are those whom are given an inch and take mile with their powers. Robbing banks, destroying things! There are always those numskulls that do that! Want can't we leave the violence behind and get along peacefully?" She asked herself.

" I dunno, but there are a number of people whom had anime friends but not mutated or anything" I stated.

" My theory is those without friends become something different, my friend Shella wasn't given a friend and she just sprouted cat ears in class the other day" She said.

" Damn it, this world is full of nutcases now!" I said.

" Uh huh" Kimi got up and walked around me tying me loose.

" Huh your letting me go?" I asked.

" More than that I'm going with you… I'm Kimi Chan protector of Kyoto remember?" Kimi smiled. I started to rub my swore body when I jumped up on my feet. Someone is sure good at rope tying… I jumped up on the window legs like spider man and jumped through landing in an ally. Kimi, Sailor Venus and Dark magician girl jumped down behind me I tried my best not to look at their flying skirts as they flew up. When they landed behind their faces were pretty red.

" I'm keeping an eye on you, I still don't trust you" Sailor Venus said.

" Hmm if I do anything weird you can just blast me with one of your fire balls right?" I asked smiling back at her.

" I think you got me confused with sailor mars" She said.

" Whatever you guys are all the same to me" I said shrugging.

I then went back to looking at the streets of Kyoto full of nothing but cops keeping eye out for me. I used the grappling hook from the utility belt on this suit and swung us all back up on the roof. We then commenced in running and jumping from roof to roof. I looked up at the Egg Carrier which was floating over the entire city, On it their were lights flashing it looked as if a battle was going off on the ship.

Suddenly as we were running from roof to roof a man in blue jeans with nothing else not even shoes on attacked Kimi scratching her chest ripping off the front part of her sailor school girl uniform so her bra was showing. The guy had blue spiky hair and spiky wolf like ears, which were really long.

" Gimme your money you little bitch" He said grabbing her.

I ran over and drop kicked him sending him sliding back abit. Kimi landed in my hands and I set her down,

" Ha kid did you notice the long pointy ears! I'm a wolf demon can't feel your little human hits any more!" The man said.

" Doesn't mean it's not worth trying to kick your ass" I said. " Nobody picks on my friends and live to tell the tale pal" I said punching into the palm of my fist.

He rushed me in aggravation attempting to slice me with his sharp nails, I punched him in the face and in the side with everyone swing that he missed me with. But I was the only one getting tired my punches had no effect.

" Ha look at you I haven't gotten started yet and your already tired" He said.

" BEAUTY SHOCK!" The wolf demon guy was thrown aside by the Sailor Venus's attack. He got up fast and drop-kicked Sailor V aside. I punched him in the chin and low kicked him. He punched me in the stomach and tossed me aside I landed over on the edge of the building. I felt around in my utility belt and pulled out a small ball with a blue dot on it. I tossed the small sphere at him and he was frozen into a block of ice.

" Awesome this utility belt has all kinds of gadgets in it" I said helping Kimi up and trying to keep my eyes up on her face.

" You okay?" I asked staring at her with my hands up on her shoulders. She stared into my eyes I felt somewhat hypnotized by her beautiful eyes. Suddenly the egg carrier for some odd reason exploded right there in mid air!

But I didn't look I was staring at Kimi, the only thing I seen of the explosion off in the night sky was the glow on Kimi's face with her short shoulder length navy blue hair waving in the wind. Why the hell was I doing this and why does my stomach feel like butterflies?

" KEL SAN!" I was then tackled aside by Sakura, Serena and Shippo

" Dammit lay off!" I shouted. All of them were pretty roughed up…

" Kel san you're not evil, Ami told us everything!" Sakura said.

" Yea, yea whatever…" I said kicking them off of me. " Don't get me wrong I still hate all of you!"

" Kel san you're so funny!" Everyone from Inuyasha to Sonic laughed. I really don't get what's so funny I said I hated them it's a saying of loathing!

" I HATE YOU ALL!" I shouted as they all started to hug and joke around with me.

(Two days later)

Goku, Vegeta and Sonic in super mode destroyed the egg carrier, Dr. Eggman and Gero were never found and 17 and Shadow escaped in different directions. Tails and Ami those two smart asses disabled and dismantled the nuclear bomb. Everything was back to normal until!

I was resting on the livingroom couch in a relaxed position watching the news… Everyone left with Grandpa grocery shopping. I was the only person at the house, like home alone! The door bell rung all of a sudden, I got up and walked over to the door while scratching my belly. I opened the door to Link!

" LINK! DUDE I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN WEEKS WELCOME BACK MAN!" I shouted shaking hands with him. I looked behind Link, Behind him was Tenchi and the entire gang, Runouni Kenshin, Guys from Trigun and Shaman King, Ellie and Pikachu, Boomer and Kimi chan with Sailor V and Dark Magician Girl! My eyes grew wide as they all walked into my house uninvited!

" Nice place way bigger than our house" Tenchi said dropping his bags.

" Yea this place is like a holiday inn" Koaru said resting her bag full of swordsman stuff down.

" Yea check out this backyard perfect for training" Sanosuke said punching into the palm of his hand.

" That it is Sano" Kenshin said.

" Hey I already found myself a room Tenchi you can come on up if you like!" Ryoko said floating through the ceiling like a ghost.

" No lord Tenchi you can come to my room it has a nice view of the lake" Ayeka said grabbing Tenchi by the arm.

" Let em go princess!" Ryoko and Ayeka then went into tug of war over Tenchi.

" Those two will never get along anywhere" Sasami said making her way into the kitchen. " Wow this kitchen is even bigger than yours Tenchi!"

" Koaru will we be continuing my sword training in this place?" Yahiko asked.

"Sure!" Koaru replied. All of a sudden I heard one of the vases brake from in another room.

" Oh sorry" Mihoshi said.

" Don't worry no one will notice it" Yoh said laughing.

" Boomer, Ellie what the HELL IS GOING ON!" I shouted.

" Well my parents are on a business trip and they won't be back for two years so I'm bunking up here" Boomer said.

" Oh me? I was living off of my family fortune don't worry my mom and dad are multi million airs they will pay for all of my expenses! I'll be staying here FOREVER!" she said. " PIKA!" Pikachu said while on her head.

"And Kimi what are you doing here!" I said. She blushed furiously and stared at me with an evil look. She was dressed beautifully in a flower like Kimono.

" Your not happy to see me!" She blushed.

" Well uh…" I started looking at all of these Anime characters lounging around in my house and suddenly changed my mind.

" I'm here because I got some really bad readings of disturbances in this area and…" She blushed while folding her hands together. What the hell is this girl's problem! " And we're staying here with you"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M STUCK LIVING WITH ANIMMMMMEEEEE!"

" FOREVER!"


	9. Episode 09

Episode 09

I woke up the next morning after having felt completely tramatized by the anime characters staying at my house. I woke up outta bed then walked into the bathroom. When I opened the door, Ayaka was sitting down on the toilet half naked she looked up at me as I stared back like a jackass.

"AHHH!" She screamed.

"AHHHH!" I screamed then slammed the door. I yawned then walked down the hall and down the stairs to see everyone downstairs doing they're own thing. Kakashi and my grandfather were playing chess like two old guys, Sakura was brushing Mihoshi's hair while Mihoshi read a book and Sonic was lying on the couch watching some morning cartoons.

I walked down the steps and straight into the kitchen hell I was pretty hungry.

" Hello Kel san, over here" Sasami beconed. I walked over and she handed me a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs. I stared at the plate then stared at her smiling face. I still didn't say anything, I just turned and sat at the table to eat my damn food. As I was eating, hey this is pretty good... emmm... anyway as I was eating Naruto busted into the kitchen.

" Naruto get out I just mopped this floor!" Sasami said throwing an apple at him.

" But Sasami chan!" Before he could finish he was hit upside the head and he flew outside.

" Nice throw" I said then started to eat the food again. I dunno why but I wanted to learn some new moves, I know that we'll have alot more challenges now more anime characters are living at my house. I stood up then walked upstairs past everyone in the living room then up to my room. I put on a white t shirt and some blue jeans with a blue bandanna on my head. I then ran over to my window and leaped out, luckily naruto was still there.

"Naruto" I said landing down before him.

" Eh? Kel san? What is it?" He said standing up rubbing his head.

" I want you to teach me that ninja replication technique" I said.

" So you've finally taken an interest in ninjutsu?" Kakashi suddenly appeared behind me in a puff of smoke.

" Dammit... well it is hard to admit but yea, Kage Bushin no jutsu would help me alot out in a fight" I said. " And so would shaman techniques, the kamahamaha wave and the summoning arts"

" So your planning on learning as many simple techniques as you can hmmm your not too much different from naruto" Kakashi said. " Naruto go and continue your training I'll teach Kel san here a thing or two"

" Hai" Naruto saluted then ran off into the open fields.

" Kel come with me" Kakashi walked with his hands in his pockets, we walked far out into the field near the lake. " Okay to learn jutsus your going to have to release your chakra flow"

" Eh?" I said.

" Do you know what chakra is?" Kakashi asked turning to face me.

" Well it's suppose to be like ki a your spiritual energy right?" I asked.

" Exactly, humans in this modern world you call earth have chakra flows too" He said.

" What do you..." I started.

" You can use super moves just like us if you wanted... but at birth the humans of this world's chakra is blocked off" Kakashi said.

" Well how do you like... unblock this and release my chakra?" I asked.

" Like this" Kakashi turned around fast then stabbed me in the side with his middle and index finger. "Initial Gate" He then stabbed me up near my heart. " Heal Gate" He then stabbed me in my neck. "Wonder Gate" He then stuck his two fingers jabbing me in the forehead. " View Gate" He then poked me in the shoulder. " Harm Gate" He then poked me in the stomach. " Limit Gate" He opened his entire palm then pressed my chest hard as hell. " Death&Life Gate!" I went flying back and hit a tree. I landed down on my feet while heaving as if I just ran a mile.

" Give it time and your chakra will flow freely through your body now with no restrictions..." Kakashi said.

" Wh-what did you do?" I said with a meek voice.

" In each person there are eigth chakra gates, that regulate the amount of chakra that is used in a jutsu... yours were always sealed off from any chakra going through it so your chakra gates were never used... but I unblocked those gates so your chakra will flow in between your chakra gates" He explained.

My eyes closed from exhaust and I fell out on the soft grass.

I had awaken some time later it was around dusk, I stood up and yawned then stared at the sun that was trying to hide behind the trees. I put my hands in my pockets then started towards the house, I looked up to see Kimi and Ellie running my way. They stopped just infront of me.

"What?" I said annoyed already.

"Hi Kel so what were you doing out here anyway?" Kimi asked.

" Uh..." I looked at my palm. For some strange reason my body felt extremely different from before, it felt atad lighter, Like I could swing my fist faster or jumper higher now. But it was only a tad of a boost nothing too life changing. " Training" I finally said.

"Oh with Kakashi" She said.

" Pika pika" Pikachu said ontop of Ellie's head.

" Yea let's head back home I know Sasami's got somethin cookin" I said. We all ran back to the house, I walked in first and seen everyone sitting around the table. My usual spot was between Naruto and Sasami. I sat down and everyone began to gossip and eat at the table.

" Hey Inuyasha stop eating with your hands you barbarian"

" Hey pass the riceballs"

" TENCHI GET SOME OF MY FOOD HON!"

" TENCHI SAMA! RYOKO GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU CUNT!"

" Amidamaru can't eat he's a ghost"

" Oh I can't watch this!"

" WHOA!"

" Ha ghosts can eat too I guess hahaha"

" Yoh your such a dope"

" Stay away from my dumplings or I'll blast you all!"

" Don't worry about that Vegeta always says that"

" NO SERIOUSLY WOMAN I WILL BLAST YOU!"

" Hahaha So Sailor Mecury was it? Would you be interested in having my children?"

" MIROKU YOU LECTUROUS MONK!"

" Ow Sango!"

" AHH!"

Yea it's like this every night. It's kind of fun to be around them SOMETIMES! Not all the time though because it'll annoy the crap out of you being around them TOO long. When I was through, I stood up from the table and walked off upstairs into my room. I sat down on my bed then grabbed a towel and some fresh cloths and walked to the bathroom. I got out of my cloths and began to take a shower. When I cleansed my sweaty body I stepped out and began to dry off, I slipped on some clean boxers and walked out into the hallway then sort of dropped down on my bed laying there looking up at the ceiling.

" Maybe...maybe now is a good time to...try it out" I said standing up. I put my hands in that same ninja like hand seal like Naruto always did. Suddenly I felt a small gust of wind at my feet. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" I shouted. I expected a shadow clone but... nothing...zip...notta. The gust of wind at my feet stopped, it was the chakra flow I could feel it. It was like this warm kinda wind passing around me. I know it was the chakra because my damn window was closed.

"Hmm" I rubbed my head then put my hands in the same handseal again. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" I tried it again there was a serge of energy this time surrounding me it made my hair sort of stand up abit. I looked around but there was still no shadow clone... This was becoming extremely tedious. It was annoying me but I had to keep trying. If I want to really do this I must keep trying.

(Later that night 3:48am)

I was on the floor breathing hard as a motherfucker. I still wasn't able to make a shadow clone, I've tried a number of 46 times. I was beginning to tire out from the lack of chakra. My feet were feeling like wet noodles and my arms were dangling as if they were boneless. Now I know I've used up too much chakra doing this... Okay before I finally go to sleep I'm going to give this another try.

I stood up then inhaled and exhaled. I put my hands in the correct hand seal. " KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" This time I really put forth all my might to it. Chakra exploded around me creating a... a shadow clone? He just stood there ready to fight anyone whom came into sight. I couldn't believe it... I made a replication of myself... I wanted to cry I was so damn happy. I poked him in the side.

" Hey what the hell are you doing?" He said. It was a solid clone too not just some cheap illusion.

" Okay now I get it" I said. " I've got to expell alot of chakra to make a shadow clone not hold back to save alittle..."

" Ooookay" He said. " Buh Bye call me back when there is an actual fight goin on"

The shadow clone disappeared.

" YES!" I jumped up.

" KEL SAN KEEP IT DOWN!" I heard a loud shout from down the hall. It was Ryoko, I could tell her shout from anywhere. I smiled then walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. I then crept out the back door and walked into the night, I walked over to the exact spot where Kakashi had unlocked my chakra gates.

I stood there for awhile until a needle flew down striking at my foot. I flipped backwards just in time to dodge it.

" Shit what was that?" I said looking up. Standing in a tree was somebody with this weird ass mask on. "Who are you!"


End file.
